North Matthews (Durendal)
In the Beginning North, in the beginning of his journey in life, was given away to an orphanage. His family had issues, ones they couldn't solve with their son in their life. North grew in the Orphanage, dueling his way up with his deck of Hieratic Galaxy-eyes, until the day he won a tourney and was chosen to go into space to test for any signs of life. Halfway into that test, something went wrong and North was left stranded..... alone. He had nobody to talk to, not one person, until he found a monster card: Number 107. He heard it's ancient and powerful voice, a being of pure wisdom and strength. It eventually got him to Earth after he claimed it's spirit, and he was sent back to the Orphanage, safe and sound. However, not long after that, North would find his skills had been under the watchful eye..... of his teachers and the parents. One day, while North was dueling some of the others for some fun play, he was given a letter, from one of the people in charge, telling he he had a chance to go to Duel Academy, to hone his skills to be an even greater duelist. He had to contemplate it, the thought of just leaving everyone behind and going off to train himself to save the world. But he did do it. and his journey didn't end at the Duel Academy either. If anything.... it only grew and grew from there. Emotional Destruction Before North went into space, and met Number 107, he had a friend named Samantha, who was the closest friend he had. The only one he truly got to know and respect. Samantha was a girl, of the same age as him, who was set to be adopted by a rich family, who was overjoyed to finally have a child, even if it wasn't their own baby child. To celebrate, the Foster Care had a party, a large one that was even helped by the people who were adopting her. North did manage to dance with Samantha that night... but it was on that same night that Samantha was shot, killed by an assassin's bullet, one that would've surely killed North too if it had hit in the right spot. Instead, it only hit his side, causing him to fall to the ground. Samantha wasn't dead on impact but she wouldn't have made it anyways. Ever since that night, North has been hunting her killer, the only name he's ever gotten for the killer as "V", a killer known amongst many circles in the underground, as the most dangerous of the killers around. In Duel Academy When North got to the Duel Academy, he was too overconfident and didn't take his exam seriously, making it into only Slifer Red. However, he didn't let this drag him down. Instead, he began to hone his skills, to make sure that he was ready for the next group of people. He also met people like Tom Elkman, Emily Lightsworn, Ralph Knight and many others, all strong duelists for him to duel. However, his next big challenge would come in the form of a demon.... a Lich named Shadowmere. Tom Elkman was the weilder of Obelisk and, at one point, came after Tom for it. North, however, offered to duel Alongside Tom so it was an even match. Shadowmere even made a deal that, if anyone could beat him, he would leave the Academy alone. However, when the duel started, all his attacks went to Tom, as he only wanted Tom's Obelisk. North took advantage of this, to attack Shadowmere with all his strengtrh and win the game but it was all for naught, as the God Card was taken by the Lich. North was frustrated but nonetheless agreed to go after another ally of Shadowmere's, Tzneach, who was on an island. North and Tom teamed up against 2 Spirits, with Tom managing to help North get over the lock of 2 Ronin Racoons, with the power of the Lightning. North eventually dueled a Card Hunter that beat him and took his Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, which caused him to break down for a bit. With a coaching lesson from James, North managed to kick himself back into gear, going back to fight the Card Hunter once more, who was even stronger this time then before. North still managed to win after getting out a smart play, which caused him to barely manage a win. With his Tachyon Dragon back, and his faith restored, North has gone on to gain a Galaxy deck, making sure he was fully prepared for what was coming.... a total war. (more to come)